Dry saunas are becoming increasingly popular as personal accessories in modern homes to deliver on-demand healthful dry heat therapy. These saunas are typically relatively small in size (housing from 1-6 individuals) and are constructed in a user's home as a semi-permanent, non-portable structure.
Personal saunas have also been developed that are intended for use by one person at a time and that are easily moveable for storage or transport to other locations. Such personal saunas are thus typically relatively compact and lightweight so as to reduce the overall footprint of the unit during both use and storage and to ease handling by the user.
Chromotherapy or light therapy has also become a popular addition to the personal health regimen of many people. Many psychological, physical emotional, and spiritual benefits are thought to stem from exposure to various colors or wavelengths of light in the visible spectrum. For example, red light may provide the user with the feeling of being energized, green light may aid healing processes, and blue light may aid mental relaxation among other potential benefits.